In the field of amusement apparatus, there is a particular need to maintain compactness and to simplify transportation and installation, particularly for mobile structures.
There are known amusement apparatuses in which the oscillatory movement of a vehicle is brought about by means of a complex structure formed by lattice members which define the centre of oscillation of the vehicle and on which the vehicle is substantially suspended by means of at least one arm. A combination of an oscillatory motion and of a rotational motion about an axis extending through the centre of oscillation is obtained by setting in rotation the arm on which the vehicle is suspended.
As is known, amusement apparatuses as described above are particularly bulky and complex and are difficult to transport and to fit in restricted spaces, particularly because of the presence of the lattice structure on which the vehicle is suspended.
The object of the present invention is to devise and to provide an amusement apparatus which satisfies the above-mentioned need and which at the same time overcomes the disadvantages discussed above.